Fever
by hellojello1313
Summary: When Todd's shyness causes him to miss an opportunity to share his poetry, Neil can't help but be angry with him.


Disclaimer: I do not own Dead Poets Society.

Neil hadn't spoken a word to Todd since they had gotten back to their apartment. He was furious. Todd knew he shouldn't have let his shyness get the best of him, but it did. The owner of the bookstore said that over five hundred people were expected to show up to the poetry reading, and Todd just couldn't fathom having to read in front of that many people. At Welton, he'd only have to read to forty at most, but five hundred? Five hundred was a Neil number, not a Todd number. They had only been in New York for seven months, but Neil had performed for audiences of over one thousand in small, off-Broadway productions across Manhattan, and he loved it. Todd enjoyed wandering around the city and finding a nice spot to sit and write his poetry. Central Park was his favorite place to write.

When Neil wasn't at rehearsals, he'd join Todd on walks through Central Park. Todd had never missed one of Neil's opening nights, and he tried to watch Neil as much as he could. It was a nice arrangement. They could both do what they loved and support each other while doing it. Of course, this time was different. Neil was angry at Todd for not taking an opportunity so share his poetry and Todd was upset with Neil for expecting him to get over his stage fright within a matter of weeks.

"Neil, would you please speak to me?" Todd asked desperately. Neil was sitting on their bed, his arms folded against his chest. Neil had only used the silent treatment on Todd once before. To Todd, it was one of the most horrible things he ever experienced. Neil usually kept their apartment lively and full of noise—good noise—the kind of noise that made Todd fall in love with Neil in the first place.

Neil turned to Todd, a look of disappointment and anger on his face. "I just don't know why you keep insisting on treating your poetry like it is some big secret you don't want anyone to know about!"

"I don't act like my poems are a secret. I had two published, didn't I?" Todd retorted, slightly angered by Neil's remark.

"Two out of hundreds! You had the opportunity to share your work with literally hundreds of people! I don't understand why you hide your brilliant poetry away all the time."

"You know that public speaking isn't my thing! There's no way I could read in front of all of those people!"

"How do you know? You've never tried!"

"I don't have to! I know because I'm not you! I'm not some charismatic, outgoing actor who can get people's attention within a few sentences!" Todd yelled.

"I'm not asking you to be me! I love you the way you are! I love that you're sweet and quiet and insightful! I just want everyone else to see how amazing you are, too! Is that too much to ask?" Neil shouted back. Todd pulled Neil over to him, pressing his lips against Neil's in an act of angry passion. Neil pressed his lips against Todd's and grabbed a fistful of his shirt. Todd's tongue slipped into Neil's mouth as they began a familiar routine.

Neil broke away from the kiss and began kissing Todd's neck. His hand slid up Todd's shirt. Todd shivered under Neil's touch. Neil pulled off Todd's shirt, and Todd did the same to Neil. They had seen each other shirtless plenty of times before, but they looked at each other as if it was the first time again. Neil pushed Todd back onto the bed and climbed on top of him, nipping at Todd's collarbone. A small moan elicited from Todd's throat, and Neil smirked. His hand wandered down Todd's chest to his hardened member. Todd gasped slightly.

"Do you want me to?" Neil whispered.

"Ye-Yes." Todd stammered.

Neil unbuttoned Todd's pants, fumbling slightly with the zipper. Neil pulled down Todd's pants, bringing down his underwear with it. He looked up at Todd, who was breathing heavily, and then at Todd's erected member. Unsure of what to do, Neil's mouth covered the tip of Todd's member. His tongue slowly ran over it, and Todd tried his best not to moan in pleasure. Slowly but steadily, Neil's mouth engulfed Todd's member. His tongue swirled around it, causing Todd's hips to instinctively buck up. Neil held down Todd's hips with his hands and continued sucking on Todd's erection.

Todd let out a deep groan, and Neil continued what he was doing. He sensually moved his head back so that his mouth was only covering the tip again. Todd grabbed a handful of the sheets as Neil's mouth engulfed his member once more. Neil's tongue moved in a faster motion, and Todd could feel himself inching closer and closer to the edge. Neil's erection grew larger when he heard the loud moan Todd emitted.

"N-Neil, I'm going to—Oh god—" Todd mumbled, releasing into Neil's mouth. Neil swallowed and raised his head to look at Todd whose breathing was quick and unsteady. Todd looked at Neil and gave him a kiss.

"I still want you, Todd." Neil purred in Todd's ear. Todd quickly unbuttoned Neil's pants and pulled down the zipper. "No," Neil chuckled quietly, holding Todd's hand to his erection, "th-the other way."

Todd nodded, understanding what Neil wanted. He pulled off Neil's underwear, his eyes on Neil's pulsing member. Neil opened the drawer of his nightstand and pulled a tube out. He handed it to Todd, smiling slightly. "You're going to need this." Todd applied the lubricant to his member and glanced at Neil once more.

"It's okay, Todd. I want this." Neil reassured him quietly. Cautiously, Todd entered Neil. "Shit," Neil cursed under his breath. It hurt more than he thought it would, but the sensation it brought him was incredibly pleasing.

Todd paused. "Sh-should I stop?"

"Keep going. It feels too good." Neil gasped. Todd began rhythmically thrusting in and out of Neil. Both of them moaned at the fantastic feeling it gave. Neil clawed at the sheets of the bed. "Holy—go faster."

"Faster?"

"Faster." Neil repeated in a shaky breath. Todd obeyed, and Neil cried out in ecstasy. Todd groaned as he continued to thrust into Neil. "Todd, I'm going to—fuck." Neil released onto the sheets, a wonderful feeling of euphoria passing over him that he had never experienced before. His hands unclenched the sheets as he caught his breath. Seconds after Neil finished, Todd pulled out and released as well, feeling the sensation for the second time that night.

"That," Neil breathed, "was marvelous."

"We should do that again sometime." Todd smiled.

"That we should." Neil chuckled, pressing a chaste kiss to Todd's lips.


End file.
